


Getting Along

by Beck_Q47



Series: Boys With (or without) Fear [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspired by Inside Out (2015), Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Thomas is three now, that means he starts getting his Traits. But will his Traits be able to get along with each other?





	1. Happy Third Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm posting, so please comment! I want to know how to be a better writer, so you don't have to go easy on me. Each work will end when Thomas reaches a certain age, and they will probably have higher ratings as Thomas gets older too. Enjoy!

“POP”

Eight figures suddenly pop into existence, each on a colored platform, which are arranged in a circle. They all look very similar, but each have traits that make them discernible from each other. As they look around, another figure walks into the “room”. This one also looks similar to the other eight, but noticeably younger. They watch him.

“Welcome!” The new figure announces. “My name is Ned, and my Trait is Need. I am the Trait that takes care of our human until they develop into a toddler, about 3 years old . Our human’s name is Thomas. Now that Thomas is 3, he will start to grow faster. I am no longer able to take care of him, as I was not given those skills. That is where each of you come in.” Ned starts to walk around the room, which slowly takes more shape and color.

“Each of you are a Trait. This does not totally define you. You will act and think almost completely like humans, but you are not human. Whatever Trait you are is more like your leading personality trait. You all also have a name, but I will not be sharing those. Your names are for each of you to share with one another if you want to, but you don’t have to.” Ned looks at his wrist, and suddenly jumps. 

“It looks like we will be out of time soon, so I will make this fast.” He goes to stand in front of the first platform, which is dark blue. “Your Trait is Logic. You are in charge of Thomas’ reasoning. You reason with science. Your flaw is feelings. You have them, but struggle to identify them and express them. You will be active starting now.” Ned moves to the next person, who is standing on a light blue platform.

“Your Trait is Morality. You are in charge of helping Thomas know right from wrong. You are also in charge of Thomas’ main feelings. You will struggle with expressing your feelings as well, but for different reasons. You will want to bottle up anything that isn’t happy. I suggest you don’t, but I can’t stop you. You will be active now, but you will be limited until Thomas starts to understand consequences.” Now Ned moves to the red platform.

“Your Trait is Creativity. You are in charge of Thomas’ imagination and originality. Your flaw is you will not want to face reality, because it limits you. You will be active starting now.” Ned moves quickly to the purple platform.

“ Your Trait is Anxiety. You are in charge of keeping Thomas safe using vigilance. Sometimes, though, your vigilance will become fear, and you will try to limit Thomas. And that’s okay, you will learn. You will be active now.” Ned moves to the middle of the circle and faces the four he talked to.

“You four will be the Core Traits until Thomas is older. Then the other four will join you, all at different times. When Thomas is twenty-five, I will show up again. His brain will be done developing, which means more Traits to define him will come. For now, I will send the four of you to the Mind Space. This is where you spend most of your time. Each of you also has a room. Be safe, I will see you all soon.” And with that, Ned snaps his fingers, and the first four disappear.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Traits get to know each other a little bit.

“POP”

The four Traits pop back into existence, this time in what seems to be a living room. There’s a good sized TV and a large couch on either side of them. To the left, a dining table with four seats. In front of them in a very large kitchen with an island, then a hallway next to it. 

Each of the Traits look at each other. “Anxiety” has on ripped black jeans, black converse, and an oversized purple and black hoodie. “Creativity” is wearing what seems to be a prince’s costume. There was no other way to explain his red and white tunic and bright red dress pants with a stripe down the side. “Morality” was wearing khakis, a light blue polo, and a cat onsie wrapped around his shoulders. “Logic” was wearing black pants, a dark blue button-up, and a black tie. 

Morality was the first one to speak. “Well kiddo’s, perhaps we should all sit down and get to know one another.” The other Traits nodded and sat down on the couch, facing one another. Morality started:

“Well, my Trait is Morality, which you all know, and my name is Patton! I love to bake and cook and help people and make new friends! I’m super excited to be here with you guys and hope we can all be the bestest of friends!” Patton was jumping in seat seat a little it, almost like a child. Creativity went next:

“Ahem. My Trait is Creativity, and my name is Roman. You may call me Roman or Prince Roman, if you like.” He said that with a wink. Anxiety rolled his eyes at that. “I love singing, acting, romance, and fighting off evil doers that want to destroy my Thomas!” Roman was on his feet now, brandishing a sword. Logic chose this moment to speak up.

“Technically, there is no “evil” to fight. Thomas is three, his worst nightmares most likely includes vegetables.” Roman pouted and sat back down on the couch. “My Trait is Logic. My name seems to be Logan. You may call me this if you like, it does not impact me either way. I like math, science, and literature.” Logan’s voice was almost monotone, except when he talked about what he liked. Patton was the only one to notice this. Looks like Need was spot on about Logan. Patton turned to Anxiety to see if he wanted to speak.

“Anxiety, would you like to say something?” Anxiety looked up at Patton, and nodded his head slightly.

“My Trait is Anxiety. Umm, I’d rather not share my n-name, if that’s okay. I like, umm, purple, and black, and warm blankets.” Anxiety looked up again to make sure they were okay with him not sharing his name. Patton gave his a reassuring smile.

“Alright kiddo’s, how about we all go to our rooms to see what they look like, and then I’ll cook us up some dinner! You all need to be there so we can set up some ground rules. Now off you go, go explore!” Paton sprouted. Anxiety bolted for the hallway and slammed his door shut. Roman pranced to his room in a hurry. Patton and Logan walked to their respective rooms next to each other, and closed their doors softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! As always, please comment!


	3. Dinnertime, kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four Traits sit down to a nice, home cooked meal.

After a few hours of exploring his room, Patton looks at the animal clock on his wall. 

“Holy Smokes! It’s almost 5! I have to start making dinner soon if we’re going to eat together!” Patton quickly leaves his new room and goes into the kitchen. He looks around in the cabinets and the refrigerator and sees they’re perfectly stocked for anything he would want to make. 

“Hmmm, what should I make?” He ponders it for a few seconds before he gets an idea.

“Perfect!”

 

Around 6 o’clock, Roman and Logan emerge from their rooms when they smell wonderful things coming from the kitchen. Logan notices Anxiety doesn’t come out of his room, so he knocks on the door. 

“Anxiety, will you be joining us for dinner?” he hears a thump, and watches as the anxious Trait throws the door open, looking completely disheveled. Neither say anything as they walk to the dining room together. Each Trait chooses a side of the square table, and sit down to eat the spaghetti and meatballs Patton prepared. Roman takes the first bites, and moans his approval.

“Patton, this spaghetti and meatballs is simply divine. I do hope you will be cooking like this everyday, because this is just absolutely amazing!” Patton blushes and looks down at his plate.

“Well thank you Roman. I’m glad my personality came with cooking, it would be horrible is none of us knew how to cook. Now that we’re all here, I thought we could discuss some ground rules, since it seems we will be living with each other for a very, very long time. Logan, would you like to start?” He motions toward the logical side. Logan nods his head and starts to speak.

“A good idea Patton, as we will want to limit the number of conflicts that will undoubtedly arise. The only things I may require is that you knock before entering my room, as I will most likely be studying, and you try to keep the communal living spaces clean. A messy home is most unproductive. That is all.” He goes back to eating his dinner, and Roman takes his turn.

“Ditto on what pocket-protector said. Knock on my door, and if I don’t answer, I’m either daydreaming of fighting off evils, or sleeping. Oooo, and maybe we could make a mandatory movie night to get to know one another better. What do you say Patton?” Both sides looked very excited of this idea.

“That sounds like a great idea Roman! I wish I had thought of that, we will definitely do that, starting, Friday? That sounds like the best day to do it. My only rules for you guys are we eat dinner together, no skipping. And I will make sure you guys get breakfast and lunch too. And, please no fighting. I know we will argue, but try to do it nicely? I don’t want anyone to be mad at each other. Anxiety, do you have any rules you’d like to add?” He smiled at the small Trait, hoping he’d say something. He hadn’t talked at all yet, and it was worrying the parental Trait. 

“Umm, could we try to not make a lot of loud noises, at least when I’m in the room. And don’t turn the lights off, I really don’t like the dark. Uh, and just, don’t touch me, ok? It just makes me really uncomfortable.” He said all of that in one breath, and mostly talked to the table, like he was afraid someone would yell at him. It worried the other Traits. They knew his Trait was Anxiety, which would make him vigilant, but they mostly just saw outright fear. Logan and Patton both decided they would try to help Anxiety with those fears, while Roman wondered what on earth he could be afraid of. 

“Those are very good rules Anxiety, and we will try our hardest to follow them.” Patton smiled at him when he looked up, which made Anxiety smile a little bit too. That was a very good sign.

“Alright kiddo’s, can you please help me clean up, and then all to bed with all of you, we have a big day tomorrow of exploring the rest of this place, and seeing how we help Thomas!” Everyone immediately started to help put the dishes away and clean up a bit. Patton noticed Anxiety didn’t eat very much on his plate. That was another thing they could work on, starting tomorrow. Each Trait went to their own rooms and shut the doors. They all got ready in their individual bathrooms, and each one fell asleep quickly, knowing tomorrow would have more stuff for them to work on.


	4. Dad Jokes and Logan Mopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a good morning, Patton makes pancakes, and Logan eats a lemon.

When Anxiety woke up the next morning, the first thing he felt was **warm**. It seemed his room was made to be the most comfortable place for him, which meant cool colors, almost no clutter, and a very warm weighted blanket. He wished he never had to leave, but he knew Patton would get worried if he never left his room. The dad-like Trait seemed to notice a lot more than the other sides do. 

Anxiety could smell breakfast, so he started to get ready. He took a quick shower and got dressed in another pair of skinny jeans and his oversized hoodie. When he had been looking through his room last night, he had found an ipod in the bedside drawer. Taking it out, he plugged some earbuds into it and pressed play. The music was very loud and angsty, but he liked it. 

He walked out of his room in a good mood, which was pretty nice compared to the normal crippling fear. Entering the kitchen, he saw Patton making pancakes and Logan reading a newspaper. Roman seemed to not be up yet. 

“Good morning Anxiety, how was your night? Was your room up to your satisfaction?” Logan addressed Anxiety as if they did this every morning. It was really nice.

“I had a pretty good night. My room has lots of darker colors, like black and purple. There's lots of books and posters. I think I have a weighted blanket too, I'm gonna try it out tomorrow." Logan and Patton noticed Anxiety was a lot calmer than he was yesterday. 

"That is excellent Anxiety. I am glad you are feeling much better. Perhaps we can explore each others rooms after breakfast, that is, if Roman decides to wake up." Anxiety could sense the snark in Logan's voice. It made him smile. He was glad someone here wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

"Oh, I completely forgot! I was going to go wake Roman up so we can eat together! Thank you for reminding me Logan, I guess you're my new _log-book_!" Patton looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, while Logan looked like he had just eaten a lemon.

"Patton, did you just make a name-based dad joke?" Logan chose his words very carefully. He was livid, but was also trying not to laugh at the same time. It would ruin his image to laugh at a dad-joke. 

At this point, Patton was giggling hysterically, and Anxiety was smiling at the two of them. He really enjoyed this banter between the two Traits, and he hoped it would happen more. 

Logan pinched his nose between his fingers, and decided to leave this, frivolous situation behind.

"I will go wake up Roman, and when I get back, I expect no more dad-jokes. Agreed?" Anxiety laughed a bit. Did Logan really think Patton was gonna stop? Patton smirked before retorting.

"Don't worry Logan! I promise, no more dad-jokes for this dad-bloke!" Logan sighed and left. The moment he walk out of the room, Patton and Anxiety burst out laughing. Patton even fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Ok Dad, you're gonna have to teach me some of those jokes to annoy calculator-watch, because that was the best" Virgil was having more fun than he ever had, though technically, he was like, 2 days old. It felt like a lifetime already.

"No problem Anxiety, I'm sure we can make some angsty jokes for my _anx-ty_ son!" This was becoming too much, even for Virgil. Laughing his butt off, he wondered why Logan and Roman were taking so long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just say it, I'm not the kind of person to post consistently. I get busy, just like all of you. But I'm not gonna abandon this ship! (Not that there's any ships yet)


	5. Blueprints

Ok dudes, so I have like, no energy to write right now. I have about half a chapter that I can't finish until I get some real free time. So instead, I made you a blueprint, cause that type of thing only takes me like an hour or two and. I might be able to post a new chapter after next week, not sure yet. 

Here's the link. It's kinda iffy, but I'm proud of it. 

<https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1IPdTM_Ah6bbcfIDq8Rs19Phi_L91-A2J6YqwB6fuq8s/edit?usp=sharing>


	6. Pinky and the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman get to know each other, Patton and Anxiety get to know each other, and

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm finally back. Let's hope I update quicker next time, yeah?

Logan knocked on Romans door, and not hearing any noises, decided to go in. He found Roman still asleep in his king-sized bed. Rolling his eyes, Logan attempted to wake the creative trait. 

 

"Roman, it is time to wake up. Patton requests your presence for breakfast."

 

"Fi' mo' mits' mom." Roman mumbled. Logan, now getting impatient, decided the best course of action would to become physical. Grabbing the bed, he lifted the mattress until Roman rolled off the other side. As you can imagine, he was not pleased. 

 

"What the heckity heck pocket-protector, I was sleeping!"

 

"My apologizes, Patton asked me to wake you for breakfast. Now that you are mostly awake, would you like to shower? I will wait for you here to make sure you do not fall back asleep." Roman grumbled a bit more, but he did get off the floor and head to the shower.

 

"Fine Logan, just don't go through any of my stuff. And don't touch the closet! I think it goes to Thomas' imagination, who knows what that would do to you." Logan nodded, and sat on the desk chair to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Took you long enough Princey, I thought this food would be coal before you guys showed up." Virgil was not amused with Romans tardiness. 

 

"Technically, the food would not turn into coal. It would, at worst, become stale and mouldy." Logan retorted. Again, Virgil was not amused.

 

"Alright, settle down kids. We are going to eat breakfast together as civil people, is that clear?" Patton's shockingly scathing look made the rest of the traits back off.

 

"Yes Dad." They all replied. Each trait sat in their respective place, and began eating their pancakes. 


	7. The General Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the first paragraph, that's basically the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump. If I delay crap too long, imma lose interest, and I do not want to do that.

Every day, Thomas' Traits would wake up, eat Patton's breakfast, and go on with their day. There were fights, and debates, but there were also fun times. They days turned into weeks, then months, then years. Thomas was 5 now, and he was about to start school. But even bigger, he was going to start remembering what was happening around him. And these memories will last him a lifetime. 

* * *

 

"Roman wake up, Roman wake up, Roman wake up, Roman wake up!" Anxiety had been trying to get Roman for almost 15 minutes now. Out of all of the sides, Roman was the hardest to wake. He said it was because he didn't want to leave his dreams. Logan said that was probably because they follow no logic. He was probably right. 

"mmmm Anxx, I don' wanna. 'm flyinggg." This was pretty normal at this point. Patton was got up to make breakfast, Logan would help and get Thomas ready for the day, which meant Anxiety was left attempting to get Roman up.

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to pour pancake batter on you, which means  _Patton_ gets to clean you up." Roman glared at Virgil at his threat.

"You wouldn't  _dare!_ " 

"Wanna bet?" Roman finally surrendered, and stretched to get out of bed. Virgil, after years of getting Roman out of bed, was pretty good at his threats. He was also known to follow through with them on occasion. 

"Why do I have to get up so early anyway?! Patton hasn't even started waffles yet, I still have time." Roman grumbled as he started getting ready. Clearly annoyed, Anxiety snapped back "Because it's the day  _before_ we start kindergarten, and Thomas' moms' taking us shopping.  _You're welcome,_ since  _I_ knew you'd need extra time to get ready to go out." 

Sheepishly, Roman said "Thank you Anx, I had forgotten. Perhaps Thomas could wear purple today to make it up to you?" Anxiety smirked at this. The two of them were primarily in charge of what Thomas wore, and while Roman usually won with bright colors(and the occasional princes outfit), he sometimes let Virgil win, if not at least to have variety. 

"No problems with that Princey. Now hurry up, Logan wants us ready and fed before 10. AM, specifically," Roman pouted at the overturned loophole. "He has learned all my tricks. Alas, I supposed I  _shall_ get ready."

"Good, Patton said I can't have pancakes until I wake you up, which is  _so unfair,_ by the way." Roman rolled his eyes at the emo side. Even with his skinny frame, Anxiety could manage to eat twice as much as all the other sides combined. 

"Don't worry Mr.Mayhem, I'll be ready in a bit. How 'bout you go talk to Logan about schedules? You can talk to him about everything that can go wrong in one minute outside the house." Anxiety rolled his eyes, but left anyway. Roman, for whatever reason, did not like the other sides there when he was getting ready. Anxiety didn't blame him, some stuff you just don't wanna share. Making his way down stairs, Anxiety contemplated what to talk to Logan about. Roman was right, there were lots of things that could go wrong...


	8. Featuring Articles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping Trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, quick chapter! No dialogue though, today was a thoughts day. 
> 
> Also, can you guys tell me in the comments if there should be a TW? Not super familiar with that yet.

Thomas and his Mom's first stop was the local mall. It had a few clothing stores in it, but Thomas' favorite place was the arcade. Once he adjusted to how dark it was and the smell, that is where Thomas had the most fun. Today, however, was not about the arcade. Today was the day before Thomas would start kindergarten. He was pretty scared, but also really excited. His neighbor friend Joan would be there, so he wouldn't be completely alone.

 

First, he had to get his school supplies. Thomas' mom had picked up his supplies list at enrollment, so he already knew everything he needed. "Logan" had helped him look through the catalogs that came through the mail, and they picked all the brands and colors he wanted. Colorful notebooks, binders, scissors, and glue went into the cart. That was mostly Roman's doing, but he let Anxiety, hesitantly, pick the black Ticonderoga pencils instead of the yellow ones. Patton, of course, decided right then they needed the notebook with the kittens on it, instead of the normal primary color ones. Logan let him, but only because the cats were holding rulers.

 

Next up, clothes. Anxiety usually hated this part, but Roman looked so excited to be getting a new wardrobe that they could pick themselves. It soothed most of Anxiety's fears. Pants and shirt, socks and underwear, jackets, a coat, all sorts of clothes made their way into the basket. Anxiety looked longingly at a purple skirt, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to fight with the others about it. Fortunately, Patton picked up on Anxiety's preference for feminine clothing, and had Thomas grab the purple skirt too, along with a pink blouse, and some cute Disney dress shoes. Thomas' mom didn't comment, just smiled and let him throw them into the cart. Anxiety didn't let it show, but he was immensely relieved they had grabbed those. There was no way he would've been able to speak up, but he really wanted those clothes. Patton just patted his knee, reminding Anxiety he was there for him.

 

After a quick-ish lunch at the food court, Thomas and his Mom made their final stop; Groceries. Thomas' mom loved the whole homemade Pinterest lunches thing. Buuut Thomas loved Lunchables. Specifically, pizza ones. Pizza was his all time favorite food. Plus, no veggies. His mom allowed him two Lunchables a week, and the rest homemade stuff. He was fine with that, Lunchables were great, but not everyday food.

 

Thomas fell asleep on the way home, totally wiped after his day of shopping. When he woke up, it was 6ish, and time for dinner. After that, he got ready for bed, let his parents tuck him in, and then fell asleep, dreaming about everything that would happen tomorrow, both the good and the bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, please comment! Also, pleaseee go read some of my other fics! I have some Marvel up that I'm gonna do more often, and my wonderfully struggling fandom The Paper Magician could use some hits! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please comment!


End file.
